


The Perfect Plan

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-03
Updated: 2009-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. It takes a team to build something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Plan

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'blueprint' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Jaejoong's the ideas man, laying out the bones of the plan like coordinates, point A and point B with no indication of how to get between the two, much less how to progress to point C. Yoochun's the one who fleshes them out, taking Jaejoong's bare structure and giving it wings, making it something that lives and breathes and _works_. That's why they're solid separately, but together they're better than everyone else.

Together they make buildings that reach to the sky, Yoochun's scribbles laid over Jaejoong's sketches transformed into steel and glass confections that stand tall and strong, that hold hundreds safe within them all over the world.

And at the end of the day they go home to the very first of those creations, and build inside it a life together that's even more beautiful and ordinary and fantastic than anything they've ever managed to think up at work.


End file.
